Lovers and Friends
by brucas831
Summary: AU Brooke Davis was your avarage 'it' girl at Tree Hill High. She had it all, basketball star boyfriend Nathan Scott...But what happends when her boyfriend's half brother Lucas, moves to town and shakes up Brooke's world? brathanbrucasnaleyjeyton
1. The it girl

**SUMMERY** AU Brooke Davis was your avarage 'it' girl at Tree Hill High. She had it all, basketball star boyfriend Nathan Scott, money, bueaty, popularity, great friends. Some would say her life was perfect, hell she would say the same thing. But what happends when her boyfriend's half brother Lucas, moves to town and shakes up Brooke's world?

**Brathan, eventual Brucas and Naley, Brathan friendship, Jeyton**

**XXXXX**

**The 'IT' Girl**

Chapter 1

"Nathan" Brooke called out walking in and out of the many bedrooms, the Scott household held. "Nate?" she called out once more, before giving up. The music pumping throughout the house was drowning out her voice anyways.

Brooke flipped on a light switch as she walked into yet another room that didn't hold Nathan. "Damnit" she muttered as she took a look around the room. She could smell fresh paint in the room, there was a bed, a couple of dressers and a basketball hoop above the door.

Brooke set her drink down as she walked around the room, that was pretty much void of any emotion. She wondered if maybe it was Nathan's old room. Just as Brooke started to open a dresser to find any sign of whos room it may be, she heard a familar voice behind her.

"Hey Whore" Slurred the red head, standing behind Brooke. "Nathans downstairs and he said" she paused, Brooke turned to look at Rachel who had her finger to her chin, as if she was trying to remember what Nathan said. "Oh he said to come get you, so thats what I'm doing." she finished; obviously pleased she managed to remember that. Rachel was one of Brooke's bestfriend's and that was thier banter.

Brooke giggled at her friend as she picked her drink up and linked arms with Rachel. Walking down the stairs Brooke saw the usaual crowd at main table. The 'it' crowd consisted of, Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott, also known as the 'it' couple. Brooke was the head cheerleader and Nathan was the star shooting gaurd for the Tree Hill Ravens. It was a match in basketball heaven. They were happy. They had been together for a little over three years and showed no sign of ending anytime soon. The whole school worshipped the ground they walked on. The guys wanted to be Nathan and the girls wanted to be Brooke. Thats how it had always been and would stay that way.

Brooke smiled as she caught Peyton's eye. Peyton Sawyer was another part of the 'it' crowd. Peyton was one of her best friends, she was the oppisite of Brooke. She was more withdrawn from the popularity. She was popular but she didnt float in it like Brooke did. They were different in everyway you could think of, from music, to style looks and taste in guys, but somehow it worked out fine.

Sitting next to Peyton was Jake Jagielski, he was your average romantic. He was on the basketball team and was also Nathan's best friend. He was the sweetest guy you could imagine being around. He was always there for his friends and also his daughter. Yes, his daughter. He had a six month old daughter named Jenny. Her mother had died after giving birth to her. Jake took it hard but now he takes it one day at a time. Brooke smiled at him as he glanced at Peyton. Brooke knew he was crushing on Peyton, and he knew Brooke knew. But the thing he didnt know was Peyton was also crushing on him.

"There she at dawg." Brooke heard Tim Smith yell twords Nathan. Brooke chuckled Tim he sure was a charactor. He was Nathan's other best friend and that made him part of the 'it' crowd. He was slow, but nobody knew if he knew that. As annoying as he was, Brooke couldnt imagine him not being around. He had really grown on her.

"Just say Brooke's here, Tim" Nathan said as he turned to look at Brooke, who was now right beside him. Brooke unlinked her arm with Rachel and leaned into Nathan kissing him lightly. Nathan grined into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. "Love you" he said as Brooke pulled back.

"Love you too" Brooke said, taking a seat next to him. Nathan wrapped his arm around Brooke. Drinking the rest of her drink Brooke wondered if her life could be anymore perfect. She had four bestfriends, the envy of everybody at school and the perfect boyfriend. There was absolutly nothing she would change.

"Let's play I never" Tim yelled excitedly, walking to the fridge grabbing everybody a new beer.

"I'm in" Rachel said first, stumbling over her words.

"Me too" Jake said, still stealing glances of Peyton.

"Ah what the hell, me too" Peyton agreed.

"Were in" Nathan said causing a slight laugh from Brooke, as he answered for both of them.

"Yeah" Brooke said looking around the party. She gigled a little at the fact that every party they had it ended up with the six of them at the table ignoreing everybody around them.

"Okay, I'll start. Um, I never thought of Nathan naked" Tim said causing everybody to erupt in a fit of laughter. "What?" he said inocently "I havent" Tim added, which only caused everybody to laugh more.

"I'll drink to that." Rachel said raising her glass at the thought of Nathan naked. Brooke laughed as Peyton lifted her glass as well.

"Whore" Brooke said trying to sound seriuss but of course she failed miserably, laughing once agian.

If only everyday was as easy as this one. Everything was perfect.

**A/N So thats the first chapter, hope you liked. Give me suggestions if you want. **

**I know my spelling and grammer suck, but if you feel the need to tell me go ahead lol.**


	2. You And I Collide

**A/N Okay so I got a couple of PMs about Brooke and Nathan being too happy to fall for somebody eles. But I just feel they can have a really good relationship and still end up with other people lucas and haley I honostly dont think they have to be a bad couple to find somebody eles. In this fic they have real love, and they are a great couple but I guess there are better people out there for him, so I just wanted to clear that up. If anyone has anymore questions feel free to ask away!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**You and I collide**

**chapter 2**

**2 days later**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Brooke's eyes slowly began to flutter open upon hearing the constant beeping of ehr alarm clock. "Mmmmm" she moaned softly feeling arms around her. She turned her body around so she was facing the body that took up space beside her. "Nathan" she said with a smile playing at her lips. "Wake up." Brooke broke out in a full on grin when she noticed Nathan smile. "I know you awake. You cant pretend to be sleeping" she said, nudging him slightly. "Fine be that way" she said as she started to raise his arm off of her body.

"Noohoh" Nathan groaned into the pillow. Causing Brooke to drop his arm and laugh. She loved the way he was in the mourning. Never wanting to get up, to just stay in bed all day. Luckly for her most mournings they could, seeing as how her parents were never home.

"Not today boyfriend, we have to get to school." she said lifting her self up, only to be pulled back onto the bed by Nathan.

"Why not, we can just go in late. We do it every mourning." he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek, finally untangling his arm from around her.

"Uh yeah but incase you forgot today is the first pratice of the season." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, jumping up from the bed and walking into her bathroom. Sticking her head back out the door, she was met with one very confused looking Nathan, still laying in the bed. "First Practice" she added as if that would help him to understand.

"And? What does that have to do with going in early?" he asked grabbing the pillow from Brooke's side of the bed, and putting it over his face, to block out the sunlight that was seeping through the curtains and filling Brooke's room.

"And? Hello, Whitey wants all the players and cheerleader at school on time for all practices and games." She yelled over the water, that had just been turned on in the bathroom. "It's his part to keep up attendence" she laughed. Not hearing a responce she walked out of the bathroom. "Nathan!" yelled to his sleeping figure.

Nathan stirred a bit before taking the pillow off of his head and looking up at Brooke. "Im up okay?" he said in mock annoyance. He loved getting Brooke worked up, it was too easy. Nathan sat up in the bed pulling the covers off of him at the same time, revealing a very hot Scott in boxers.

Brooke smirked as Nathan made his way to her. He streched his arms above his head, as his mucels flexed with each pull. Nathan wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist as she put her arms around his neck.

Nathan leaned in kissing Brooke slowly. His tounge slowly grazed her bottom lip begging for access. Brooke opened her mouth slightly, just enough to tease him. She started backing up until they hit a wall. Brooke moaned into Nathan's mouth as a smile formed across his lips. Just as Nathan was going to deepin the kiss Brooke swiftly moved her arms from around his neck to the bathroom doorknob. Backing herself into the bathroom she shut the door, leaving Nathan with nothing other than, the taste of her on his lips and a door infront of his eyes.

"Now get ready for school, hotshot" Brooke giggled from behind the door.

"Your lucky I love you" Nathan said groaning in frustration. Honostly it was cute and a smart move on Brooke's side, so he couldn't be mad at her. In fact, the little things like that made him love her more.

"Love ya too babe" she said stepping into the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Your way to beautiful girl_

_That's why it'll never work_

_You have me suicidal, suicidal_

_When you say it's over_

_Damn all these beautiful girls_

_They only wanna do you dirt_

_They'll have you suicidal, suicidal_

_When they say it's over_

Nathan's music blared out of his BMW as he pulled into the school parking lot. He looked over at Brooke who was singing along with the lyrics of Sean Kingston's Beautiful Girls. He couldn't stop the grin forming across his face.

"Hey" Brooke said playfully swatting Nathan's arm as he shut off the engine, which utimetly shut off the music "I was singing, incase you hadn't noticed" she added with a up beat tone.

"I noticed, hell I think the whole school did." He said noding towards a freshman staring at Brooke, who's window happened to be down. Natha laughed as he caught the look on Brooke's face when she reliezed he was right.

"Oh my God" Brooke exclaimed over-dramaticaly as she reached for the door handle. She pulled on it, opening the door. Stepping out she turned back to face the car. Brooke rubbed the bottom of her shirt making sure there were no wrinkles before leaning in to kiss Nathan.

"Bye boyfriend, see ya at lunch" she said as she leaned back out of the car. She shut the door walking in the direction of the curly blonde and fiery redhead waiting by the front entrance of the school, for her.

"Bye" he called out to her before rolling up his window and opening the door. Nathan stepped out side of his car, and much like Brooke all eyes were on him. Nathan chuckled to himself watching Brooke, Peyton and Rachel act like they haven't seen eachother in weeks, when in reality they saw eachother two nights ago at the party.

"Hey man" Jake said walking up to Nathan. "The girls been going crazy with you having Brooke locked in her house all weekend." Jake added patting Nathan on the back. They both walked in the same direction Brooke had just recently disapeared in.

"Yeah well what can I say?" Nathan replied just as Tim walked up from nowhere.

"Hey Nate, I think I saw your brother yesterday at" Tim started before being cut off by Nathan.

"My brother's here?" he asked confused. Last he heard his brother was in Florida, living with his mom, Karen and step-dad, Keith. "Damn" Nathan said mostly to himself, he hadn't seen Lucas in three years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Brooke walked u pthe steps of THH she imediently wrapped her arms around her two best friends. "God it's been like forever Peyt, Rach." she exclaimed happily.

Both girls laughed as they tried prying Brooke off of them. "We get it Brookie, you spent the weekend getting sexed up with your boy toy and now your in need of girl time" Rachel said knowing this is what followed almost every weekend. Brooke would have Nathan stay over and stay in bed for two days, the finally pull herself out of bed for school on Monday. "But I was busy with..well whatever his name was anyways to notice your absence." she half joked.

"What Rach ho means to say is, we missed you this weekend B. Davis" Peyton said sending a mock glare to Rachel, as she emphasized the word ho. "I was stuck with, Jake" Peyton added flicking her eyes over to Nathan, Jake and Tim, who were at the moment right behind them walking into the school..

All the girls let out a laugh as they stepped into the building. They watched as people cleared out of their way so they could get by. With Brooke in the middle leading they were definitly the 'it' crowd.

Almost as if on cue Nathan came up behind Brooke wrapping his arms around her, "Love ya Babe" he whispered as he laid a kiss on her cheek, leaving all the girls in the hallway, to wish it was them he did that too, and all the guys to wish it was their arms around her. Just as quick as Nathan showed up him, Jake, and Tim were gone. Brooke smiled to herself walking down the halls with her girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye Peyt, bye whore" Brooke called over her shoulder as she walked into her first period class. Unfortunatly for her none of her close friends were in that class. Bevin and Teresa from the cheer squad were but there seats were in the front, wheras Brooke's seat was in the back.

"Miss Davis, mouth." Mrs.Addison said, barely looking over her glasses as she spoke. Brooke looked over at her with an innocent smile as she walked to her seat. Sitting down Brooke pulled out a spiral notepad and a black ball point pen. She wasn't planning on taking notes' but she wanted to write something.

Letting a few seconds pass by the teacher stood up, "Okay class, we are going to start a project today," she paused letting the groans of her students pass therough the room. "Now, this will count as a third of your final grade this year. So I suggest you take it seriusly. Oh and you will be working with a partner."

Brooke looked at the teacher with a mixture of fear and hope. Fear, of getting stuck with a sucky partner, and hope, of getting Teresa or Bevin.

"Okay the partners are as follows, Bevin and Chase, Mouth and Skillz, Fergi and Junk" The teacher paused to shake her head at the choice names of the young men. "Teresa and Haley, Anna and Jim, Michael and Taylor and finally are new student Lucas and Brooke." she finshed off with a smile.

"I will be passing out camaras, to be returned when the project is over." she said sternly making sure everyone understood. "And I want you to make a scrapbook of your partner, show them at their best and their worst, show them as you see them..."

The teacher continued on but Brooke had long passed drowned her voice out. Brooke's eyes scanned the room for this new kid, but half the kids looked new to her now that she finally took a chance to look at them.

"Looking for me?" A voice whispered to her. Brooke's head snapped to the desk next to her. She was going to ask who he was but she was busy stairing at him. He looked so familar, like somebody she knew. Only she couldnt quiet place her finger on it.

"Your Brooke, right?" he asked with his voice alot less confident then when he had earlier spoke. Brooke looked him over again, noting his ice blue eyes that seemed to stair strait into hers. She watched as the guy squinted his eyes slightly and looked deep in thought.

"What are you brooding about?" she asked finally breaking eye contact. She raised an eyebrow as he let out a small laugh. Brooke couldn't help herself but to smile also, revieling her dimples. This guy sure had a contagious smile. "What?"

"What make's you say I'm brooding?" he asked amused at the girl, who by the way had beautiful demples, that he couldn't help but notice. Truthfully he couldn't help but notice everything about her. She was absolutly stunning and he felt lucky, yet nervous, to be her partner.

"Well, you were making that face that people tend to do when they're brooding." she said as if it was obvious. "Broody." she added causing him to laugh yet agian.

"So, Im guessing you are Brooke then, right?" he asked already knowing the answer. He had talked to a guy name Mouth for a few minutes before class, and Mouth informed him his seat was right next to the one and only Brooke Davis.

"That would be me." She said with a flirtatious smile. Leaning over the side of her desk silently, so the teacher wouldn't call them out on talking. "So where are you from?" she asked with genuine interest in Lucas.

"Florida" he answered just as the teacher walked past them leaving a camara on each of thier desk. Lucas picked his up and snapped a picture of Brooke. He laughed at Brooke who looked shocked he was taking her picture. "What it's for the project?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't ready for my picture to be taken, thats probaly going to come out horibly." Brooke said once agina today bringing out the over-dramatic act. She shot a glare at Lucas, not really intending on it being rude befor he cracked a smile. Brooke pouted as Lucas kept smileing, soon she smiled also. If she knew one thing about Lucas already, it was you cant not smile when he's smileing. "So why Tree Hill?" she asked, with the same smile on her face.

'I have family here, my brother and my dad. Me and my mom got in an argument so I moved out" he said with a shrug as if it was nothing. Brooke could have sworn she saw a flash of pain in his eyes, and figuered there was probaly a lot more to the story, but she didnt know him and couldnt pry into his life. So instead she just reached over and place her hand on his arm, and mumbled a quick it'll be okay.

"So uh does your brother go to this school?" she asked retracting her arm. She couldnt deny the butterflys she felt in her stomach as she touched him. Brooke smiled at him as he began to speak.

"Yeah," Lucas said with a slight smile, looking at Brooke he paused to take her in, she was beautiful. Lucas wanted to ask about her relationship status, but reliezed it may be to forward. "His name is Na..."

"Hold that thought" Brooke said as her phone vibrated in her purse. Pulling it out, **1 New Text,** flashed across the screen. Opening Brooke saw it was from Rachel, **Hey Slutty McSlut Bathroom Break ;)**, Brooke grinned knowing it was the girls time to meet up. Brooke raised her hand, catching the teacher's eye. "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room" she said with a smile.

The teacher waved Brooke off, signaling it was okay to go. Brooke smiled again, as she gathered her stuff. "See you later, Broody" she said with a wink walking away from her desk and to the door.

"See you, Pretty Girl" Lucas said knowing she couldn't hear him. He smiled to himself as pressed a button on the camara, revieling the picture of Brooke he had taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Personal Responces: Glad you all liked!**

**B.P.Davis:**Yeah I defintly love NBL triangles lol wish Mark liked them too lol...

**BrucasBrathanBaleyBrachel: **Glad you like, how about your whole name I'm going to have in this story lol

**Apple01: **Dont worry Lucas will get cocky along the way lol hope you liked this chapter too.

**BornAgainBrucasFan:** Thanks for the review, glad ya liked oh and i like your penname :)

**HSMx3OTH:** LOL I updated NOW lol and yeppers brucas and naley are definitly love...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**SPOLIERS:**

Lunch...

Brooke and Lucas Hang out after Practice...

Haley come's into the story...

Nathan and Lucas bond...

What does Nathan see?

**SORRY ABOUT ALL SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES! BTW I HOPE YALL ARE OKAY WITH BROOKE AND NATHAN BEING IN LOVE, DONT WORRY THEY WILL FIND THEIR TRUE LOVE BUT IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME:)**


End file.
